Encrucijada vampírica
by eivyescar
Summary: Ha pasado mas de un siglo desde que Edward se fue y Bella poco a poco fue rehaciendo su vida con la ayuda de su nueva familia los Salvatore, ¿que pasa cuando ella decida regresar a Forks y se rencuentre con los Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

_**PREFACIO**_

A penas y recuerdo la última vez que estuve en Forks, cuando Victoria termino con mi felicidad, con mi familia.

Las historias decían que después de que él me abandonara yo había perdido la cabeza y el juico a causa del dolor y la pena y que una noche mientras ellos dormían yo entre a su cuarto y los asesine sin misericordia alguna se cuentan muchas historias al respecto dicen que tome el arma de mi padre y les di un balazo a cada uno y luego no conforme con ello los destace y cuanto termine le prendí fuego a la casa y Salí corriendo hacia el bosque hasta llegar al acantilado y luego me avente para suicidarme .

Es increíble como la gente puede inventar tantas atrocidades, pero lo más increíble es que se las crean, ellos están tan alejados de la verdad ni siquiera tienen una verdadera idea de lo terrible que fue aquella noche, yo no recuerdo como murieron en verdad todo es tan confuso, lo último que recuerdo es a mí en mi casa intentando dormir y después nada solo gritos y luego la oscuridad.

**Recuerdos**

Aquí estoy haciendo mis maletas para regresar a la que antes fuese mi casa, cuando solía vivir con mi padre y soñaba con la eternidad alado de mi amado, después de aquel día nunca mas volví a saber nada de él, cuando Salí huyendo de Forks, decidí obligarme a mi misma a olvidarlo a no pensar nunca más en el, pero claro que eso no fue tan fácil, pero por lo menos lo intente.

Aun me duele el recuerdo de la última vez que estuve en Forks, cuando Victoria mato a mi familia. Ahora después de más de un siglo de estar lejos de este lugar, que me trae tan malos recuerdos regreso, para comenzar una vida ahí, Damon dice que solo enfrentando el miedo y el dolor que me trae este lugar, podre comenzar una nueva historia, pero el dolor aun está presente, no puedo evitar odiar ese lugar, donde fui tan feliz a su lado, cuando creía que él me amaba, pero no era cierto nada de lo que me dijo era verdad y yo que estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por el que estúpida fui, como puede creer que alguien como él se fijaría en mi, Laurent tenía razón para ellos yo no significaba nada, después de todo yo seguía siendo una insignificante humana, que lo único que estaba haciendo era causarles molestias y problemas, por eso se fueron dejando aquí sola y desprotegida.

Unas semanas después de que él se marchara, mi pobre madre había decidido ir a Forks después de que Charlie le llamara muy preocupado por mi actitud, le había contado que yo llevaba encerrada toda la semana y que solo me la pasaba llorando todo el día y que estaba a punto de perder el semestre y que ya no sabía que mas hacer, él me había pedido que me fuera a vivir un tiempo Phoenix con Reneé para que me despejara un rato de todo esto, decía que no me hacia bien estar encerrada y que conocía el dolor por el que estaba pasando, pero que ya era hora de que lo supera tal y como él lo había hecho cuando mi madre se había marchado, pero eso no era cierto que podía el saber acerca de mi dolor.

Al principio mi madre trato de convencerme de ir me a vivir con ella y con Phil decía que él también estaba muy preocupado pero que por el momento él no podía venir pues estaba muy ocupado.

—mama de verdad estoy bien, no te preocupes, sé que estado actuando como una loca suicida, pero te prometo que ahora todo está bien

—bien, bella de verdad piensas que todo está bien, hija por el amor de dios llevas dos semanas sin ir a la escuela y apenas sales de tu cuarto, eso para ti es estar bien

La pobre estaba casi histérica, era difícil ver a mi Reneé de esa manera para ella pocas cosas tienen importancia, sentí un nudo en el corazón al verla a si no podía seguir haciendo los sufrir no está bien — lo siento mamá de verdad prometo que desde ahora todo va estar bien, mañana por la mañana ira a la escuela para ver que se puede hacer y retomar mis estudios cuanto antes— eso era lo que iba a ser por más doloroso que fuera estar en ese lugar, tenía que intentarlo no por mi si no por ellos

—o Bella mi amor no sabes cuánto lo siento, y claro que todo va a estar bien porque para eso estoy yo aquí te voy a ayudar a superar todo esto te lo prometo mi vida y mañana tu padre y yo iremos contigo.

Luego mi madre me abrazo con tanta ternura, como podía siquiera imaginar que esa sería la última vez que lo hiciera o no mi madre mi pobre madre cuanto lo siento.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta y me despertó de mis tormentosos recuerdos, pero yo ya tenía el rosto cubierto por lagrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Memorias (Damon) la batalla final contra Klaus**_

No podía creer lo que está viendo, en el momento en el que entre a su recamara, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas y aunque ella trataba de esconderme su rostro yo podía ver claramente el dolor que este reflejaba, tenia tantos años sin ver ese dolor sin verla de esa manera, me sentí furioso con migo mismo por intentar hacerla regresar a ese maldito lugar, yo no suelo ser cursi ni nada por el estilo, pero en ese momento corrí a si a ella y en un par de segundos ya las estaba, tomando entre mis brazos para reconfortarla.

—Bella, estas bien, que pasa, acaso no quieres regresar por que si es así no tienes por qué hacerlo, comprendo por lo que estas pasando recuerdas yo estuve ahí.

—no, no es eso, es solo que me puse a recordar y no me pude contener, pero claro que quiero ir, no solo eso sí ni que tengo ir a enfrentarme a todo si no de que otra manera podre superar todo lo que pasa— como era costumbre en ella se estaba haciendo la fuerte, pero no importaba yo la acompañaría hasta el fin del fundo si fuera necesario ellas es para mí, como mi hermana pequeña la divertida, aun recuerdo cuando, la encontré, sus hermosos ojos, estaban cubiertos por el miedo y el dolor, maldita pelirroja. En ese momento no aguante mas el coraje, por lo que decidí, salir de su cuarto— está todo listo mañana sale nuestro vuelo, hacia Forks — le dije mientras ella asentía con su cabeza.

Me dirigí a mi recamara, no tenia ánimos de otra cosa, me encerré y comencé a recordar como fue el día que la conocí.

Recuerdo que nosotros habíamos decidido, ir a pasar una temporada a Forks, por lo que habíamos escuchado de ese lugar parecía perfecto para un grupo de vampiros como nosotros, era pequeño perfecto para Stefan, había dicho burlándome por la elección del lugar, pará ese entonces ya habíamos superado todo aquello de Klaus, claro después del que muy perro había intentado matar Elena, Stefan y yo llegamos justo a tiempo, bueno por poco no, cuando llegamos Klaus tenia a Elena sujeta hacia él y le estaba succionando la vida en ese momento no pude mas y lo ataque con todas mis fuerzas, el dejo caer a Elena al suelo, por dios santo ella se veía tan débil, no era mucho lo que yo podía hacer en contra de ese perro, pero lo intentaría y de no conseguirlo de no poder salvarla yo moría en el intento, al menos ese sería mi consuelo, para mi fortuna en el momento menos espera aparecieron Katherine y Stefan, no podía entender que hacían ellos ahí, porque demonios estaban juntos, acaso no había sido Stefan quien se había largado y arridado nuestras únicas esperanzas para exterminar a Klaus, mientras yo está ahí inmóvil, a causa de las heridas que me había hecho Klaus, ellos seguían luchando debo admitir que hacían un equipo asombroso, pero ellos tenían un plan mientras ellos buscaban una distracción según me conto Stefan después ellos habían encontrado otra daga que podría matarlo la gran bruja, se las había entregado, eso era lo que habían esta haciendo todo ese tiempo, pero en ese momento un grito de dolor me despertó de mis pensamientos era Elena, estaba agonizando, yo no podía dejarla morir, pero que aria, ella jamás había querido ser un vampiro, ella deseaba poder tener una vida, una familia tener hijos, esa no era mi decisión era de ella y por más que esta me disgustara yo la respetaría, pero que pasaría ella ya ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para responderme.

—Stefan, dije casi en un grito ahogado, el volteo hacia donde yo me encontraba y vio la causa de mi histeria, Katherine le había echo una seña con la cabeza, diciendo que ella se encargaba.

—qué rayos ocurre, por que no le ayudas,

—que por que no le ayudo, acaso te has vuelto loco, que rayos quieres que haga ella no quiere ser un vampiro,

—pero ella no te puede responder, si no haces algo morirá, Damon, es tu decisión, la dejas morir o ya la salvas, tú decides

— mi decisión, de que me hablas, eres tu quien vivirá, con ella el resto de su eternidad no yo

—yo pero creí que tu y ella

—haber par de idiotas este no es momento, para estas estupideces decidan ya no hay tiempo, miren en muy simple conviértanla y que luego ella decida si vive o no de todos modos morirá—Stefan yo la mirábamos atónitos ella no solo nos había ayudado a terminar con Klaus, si que estaba ahí, tratando de ayudar a Elena que rayos pasaba con ella al ver, que ninguno de los dos hacíamos algo

—qué rayos, es que todo lo tengo que hacer yo, mientras se inclinaba hacia Elena y le daba de beber un poco de su sangre

—Crees que funcione — le decía Stefan

—no lo sé, está muy débil, perdieron mucho tiempo, será mejor que la saquen de aquí, eso sí pueden verdad o también lo tengo que hacer yo, lo decía con una de sus coquetas sonrisas, esas que en otro tiempo me hubieran vuelto loco, pero yo seguía ahí sin a ser nada totalmente inmóvil, me aterraba la idea de perderla, porque por a ella, porque ahora, porque regreso ahora que estaba todo también mis preguntas eran totalmente injustas y egoístas ellas se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y yo atormentando me por el regreso de mi hermano,

Después de todo ella siempre lo quiso a el no y ahora que el esta, de vuelta y que sabemos que él no nos traiciono o bueno que ahora yo sé y ella en cuanto despierte sabrá. Porque ella va a despertar verdad, claro que si ella tiene que despertar pero la pregunta es cómo va a despertar ¿cómo humana o como vampiro? ¿Qué haré yo?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Memorias (Damon) la batalla final contra Klaus**_

La muerte de Klaus

Stefan

La llevamos hasta la casa con mucho cuidado, Katherine se había quedado borrando todas las huellas y luego nos alcanzaría más tarde aunque de eso no podía estar tan seguro la recostamos en la cama de Damon y nos que damos ahí los dos esperando hasta que ella despertara. Ninguno de los dos pronunciamos palabra alguna y Damon guardaba una distancia considera de mi, tenía una postura rígida como si estuviera a la defensiva, paro aun así era evidente el dolor que le aquejaba.

Todo lo que estaba viendo en ese momento era terrible nunca antes había visto a mi hermano de esa manera, tenia pánico y no porque Klaus lo podía matar, si por el Elena, mi Elena el amor de mi vida, maldito Klaus, Damon tenía razón, esto era injusto Elena jamás había querido convertirse en un vampiro y ahora no tenia mas elección, mi hermano tenía la esperanza de que tal vez ella pudiera despertar siendo humana pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y ella no despertaba su histeria se hacía mayor, yo sabía que el fondo a él no le agradaba la idea de que yo estuviera ahí, pero no tenía otra opción no por ahora mientras no me asegurara de que Elena estaba bien o por lo menos estuviera viva, no podía marcharme no sin ver sus ojos por última vez, no me marcharía de ahí hasta explicarle el por qué me había marchado de esa manera el por qué los había traicionado, tenía tantas ganas de decirle que si salve a Klaus, no fue por mi si no por Damon, que el muy maldito de Klaus había ordenado a sus híbridos, matarlo si algo le pasaba y que Katherine me había contado el plan de Klaus después de que este se lo contara, que ella me había echo entrar en razón y me ayudo a encontrar mi humanidad, que me hizo darme cuenta de que no podía permitir que nada malo le pasara, no solo porque sabía que eso la dañaría si no porque yo también quería a mi hermano a pesar de todas nuestras peleas lo quiero es mi estúpido e egocéntrico hermano, pero aun así lo amo, Katherine me había echo darme cuenta de que tenía dos opciones dejar que ellos continuaran con su plan que mataran a Klaus y así yo poder largarme siendo totalmente libre a donde quisiera o podía arruinar su plan y salvar su vida, claro que luego tendría que huir de ese lugar y todos pensaría que los había traicionado, claro que la maldita de Katherine ya tenía un plan y en cuanto me lo conto yo no dude ni un segundo en tomarle la palabra y hacer rabiar a ese imbécil, que durante todos esos meses en los que estuve lejos no deje de pensar ni un solo segundo en ella y lo mucho que la amaba, quería volver y contarle todo pero entonces Katherine descubrió que aun teníamos la opción de terminar con Klaus me dijo que una bruja, le había contado que una leyenda que decía que después de que la bruja original convirtiera a su familia en seres inmortales, tenía miedo de lo que su esposo pudiera hacer cuando descubriera que ella le había sido infiel con un lobo y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, por lo que creo una estaca de aquel roble blanco por si fuera necesario usarla y la escondió en una vieja cueva antes de que Klaus la acecinara brutalmente y luego culpara a su padre de ello, la bruja le había dicho que ella podía ayudarle a contactar con la gran bruja, para que le digiera donde estaba la daga y que de seguro ella estaría encantada con la idea de cobrar venganza, pero lo único que conseguimos de la gran bruja fue unas coordenadas que nos llevaron a un bosque donde había más de 100 cuevas como mínimo y nos dedicamos a buscar en cada una hasta que por fin dimos con ella, cuando la encontramos decidimos regresar a Mystic Falls, pero cuando llegamos nos encontramos con todo eso la pelea y con ella a punto de morir. Poco después de la media noche llego Katherine y al igual que nosotros se quedo en la recamara en total y absoluto silencio raro en ella, solo se movió de su lugar para recibir a los demás, Caroline y Tyler habían ido a hablar con Rebekah para darle la noticia ella también quería que se hiciera justicio pero después de todo Klaus era su hermano y no se podía estar seguro de cómo reaccionaría, Katherine había sugerido que sería mejor idea que yo fuera, pero ovinamente yo no quería separarme ni un solo momento de Elena, Bonnie y Jeremy superaron sus diferencia por un minuto para ayudar a Elena pues sabían que cuando despertara ella tendría mucha sed y Damon casi no tenía sangre por lo que ellos fueron a conseguir junto con Alaric. Durante la tarde había ido a casar puesto que tenía mucha sed, pero había vuelto enseguida.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Charla entre hermanos (memorias de Damon)**_

_**Pov Damon**_

_**Así pasaron las horas y el tiempo parecía eterno no hubo un solo momento en el que me despegara de Elena que estar con ella me podía imaginar todo el dolor por el que estaría pasando. Otra vez había anochecido Elena llevaba dos días enteros sin despertar y yo tenía el alma en un hilo bueno si tuviera una, durante todo este tiempo Stefan y yo no nos habíamos dirigido lo palabra el salía y entraba a la recamara, pero sin acercarse demasiado a Elena bueno claro que era a mi ya que yo estaba a un lado de ella, tenia mil dudas revoloteando en mi cabeza que rayos era lo que hacía aquí claro que le estaba agradecido por haber venido y salvarme el trasero, pero por que se había quedado que era lo que esperaba rayos ya no soportaba mas el silencio **_

— _**Y bien me vas a contar que fue lo que en verdad ocurrió o te vas a quedar así hermanito — claro que lo de hermanito lo decía de una manera sarcástica no podía esperar que después de todo lo que había echo lo espera con los brazos abiertos verdad, era genial ver su cara cuando le hable no podía creer que me estuviera dirigiendo a él solo había que ver tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y le costó un segundo más de lo normal en poder contestarme**_

— _**No sé a qué te refrieres —claro que sabía bien a que me refería pero se estaba haciendo el tonto —te salve el trasero deberías estar agradecido de que me tomara la molestia — a se estaba habiendo el rudo que divertido era todo esto de no haber sido por el momento me hubiera soltado a carcajear pero tenía que guardar la compostura, me costó mucho poder aguantar la risa pero al fin dije**_

— _** Vamos mira que Katherine ya me ha contado toda la historia, mientras fuiste a casar y mi pregunta no era sobre el pasado , sino mas bien en qué piensas hacer en el futuro, — ja otra vez su cara apuesto a que esa no se la esperaba le debía una a Katherine por haberme contado lo ocurrido, como vi que él no contestaba me aproveche del momento pera hace la pregunta que había estado esperando hacerle al grano me dije a mi mismo — que piensas hacer con Elena —en ese momento todo rastro de diversión se borro de mi**_

— _**Con Elena no pienso hacer nada, en cuanto despierte y me asegure de que está bien me iré y saldré de tu camino Damon — su respuesta me dejo perplejo después de una pausa continuo —entiendo que ella ahora está contigo y que yo perdí mi oportunidad, solo espero que por tu propio bien y sobretodo el de ella hayas madurado y no la lastimes — su respuesta no tenía sentido de que rayos me estaba hablando él creía que yo y Elena **_

— _**Ósea que tu crees que entre Elena y yo pasa algo — se lo dije de una manera casi histeria con una carcajada que lo saco mucho de onda, podía ver su cara de frustración le dolía pensar que entre su amada y yo había algo, bueno claro no es que yo no quisiera pero ella desde un principio me marco los limites y yo poco a poco me fui resignando—entre Elena y yo no hay nada, claro que no porque yo así lo quiera—su cara que divertida era, Damon serio me decía a mí mismo, más que risa las palabras que decía me dolían en lo más profundo pero no podía demostrarlo —si no porque ella aun te ama, a pesar de que eres un idiota y le rompiste el corazón mil beses ella te ama y — le dije algo frustrado— ahora dime que vas a hacer como rayos vas a solucionar tu desastre, porque ni creas que ella te va a perdonar así de fácil —lo dije soltando una risita, que le correspondió, pero al cabo de unos segundos retomo su postura seria y dijo**_

— _**De verdad, entre ella y tu no paso nada—lo dijo de manera deductiva **_

— _**De verdad Stefan crees, que si entre ella y yo hubiera pasado algo no te lo estaría refrescando por la cara, hay hermanito ni que no me conocieras—me le quede mirando tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos**_

— _**Crees que algún día me pueda perdonar— no puede evitar sentir una punzada pues yo sabía muy bien la respuesta ella terminaría perdonando**_

— _**Vamos no te vas a poner melodramático conmigo verdad —le dije en tono serio para después decirle — sabes que, solo espero que esta vez lo valores y no la hagas sufrir nunca más, porque si no hermanito**_

— _**Si le hago daño otra vez, puedes estar seguro de que yo mismo lo haré —claro que el adivino lo que estaba a punto de decirle — aun cuando estaba hablando con mi hermano no me separe ni un solo milímetro de Elena por lo que cuando ella movió la mano, yo fui el primero en darme cuenta… **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**El despertar de Elena**_

Pov Elena

El dolor cada vez era más intenso, podía sentir como recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, no lograba recordar cómo había pasado esto, como diablos fue que morí, como fue que Damon tomo la decisión de convertirme ¿Por qué fue el verdad? Todo está con confuso mi cuerpo arde parece como si me estuvieran quemando viva, han pasado horas muchas horas a decir verdad no recuerdo cuantas pero cada vez el dolor va disminuyendo mas y mas y la confusión cada vez se desvanece mas recuerdo como Klaus fue por mí a la escuela y me llevo casi arrastrando al bosque, recuerdo que estaba molesto muy molesto con algo que había hecho Stefan, pero que podía haber hecho él, que enfureciera tanto a Klaus, Stefan estaba lejos muy lejos, el dijo que aria algo para que sufriera, quería dañarlo pero, por que conmigo yo a él no le importaba el se había encargado de eso, recuerdo como me sujeto con tanta fuerza contra el que casi no podía respirar como mordió y entonces todo se volvía borroso recuerdo la voz de Damon gritando déjala y yo solo podía pensar no Damon vete, recuerdo como Klaus me dejo caer y yo me golpee fuertemente la cabeza que perdí la conciencia pero yo tenía que luchar no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a Damon, luche con todas mis fuerzas para regresar, para lograr salir de ese oscuro hueco negro, recuerdo como los sollozos de Damon fueron los me trajeron de vuelta, quería decirle que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien pero no tenia las fuerzas suficientes, pero entonces escuche una voz, una voz que hacía ya tiempo no escuchaba no con tanta claridad, me parecía que era un sueño pero podía escucharlo discutir con Damon, era real el estaba ahí, ellos discutían entre sí convertirme o no, en ese momento todo se torno gris y no puedo recordar nada más.

No logro recordar cuanto tiempo llevo así pero poco a poco del dolor disminuye y mi cuerpo deja de sentirse tan pesado, comienzo a reconocer la voz Damon el habla con una mujer Katherine es ella y le está contando porque Stefan se fue, deja de atormentarme y prestare atención a lo que ocurre

—Que es lo que dices Katherine— la voz de Damon se escucha realmente molesta— y por qué no contármelo por que marcharse así quedando como un traidor frente a todos

— porque él quería que tú fueras feliz a lado de ella—con que esos fueron los motivos de Stefan para hacer lo que hizo, que estúpida fui, quería odiarlo e incluso estuve a punto de aceptar a Damon a mi lado mi amor, mi Stefan.

Para esos momentos el dolor volvía a incrementarse pero esta vez solo parecía que todo el dolor que estaba esparcido por mi se concentraba en una sola parte en mi pecho, el dolor se volvía insoportable quería gritar ya no aguantaba más. Me quemaba, pasaron horas el dolor continuaba hasta que depende, dejo de doler, ya no me quemaba y poco a poco recuperaba el control de mi cuerpo lo primero que pude mover fue mi mano, para en tan solo poco segundos poder abrir los ojos.

Parpadee un par de veces, la luz era insoportablemente molesta para mis ojos, pero en cuanto deje de ver sombras y mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pude distinguir dos sombras que me observaban algo temerosos

—Estas bien— me pregunto uno de ellos

Pov Damon

—Elena me escuchas por qué no me respondes— no puedo describir la angustia tan grande que sentí cuando sus ojos nos miraba a Stefan y a mi yendo y viniendo del uno al otro totalmente desorbitados

—Elena sabes donde estas— le preguntaba mi hermano, quien estaba igual de preocupado por ella que yo

Pov Elena

Todo me parecía realmente increíble, ellos dos me parecían tan hermosos, no podía decir quién era más hermoso, ambos me hablaban pero yo me encontraba totalmente desorbitada no tenía idea de donde estaba o quien eran ellos la voz de uno me parecía realmente familiar y encantadora, la sensación que tenia al tenerlo delante de mi inexplicable, su voz me llenaba de tanta paz, que sin pensarlo me levante y fui hacia él con tanta rapidez que parecía que estaba volando, en tan solo un segundo yo ya me encontraba al otro lada de la habitación a su lado, quería que él me protegiera del otro, pero por que le tenía miedo y desconfianza, sus ojos tenían algo que me hacían sentir muy mal esa mirada me causaba tanto dolor que no se explicarlo estaba tan confundida

Pov Stefan

Apenas y puedo explicar el dolor que sentí cuando Elena corrió hacia Damon y se refugió entre sus brazos como si quisiera esconderse de mí, como si lo necesitara a él para sentirse a salvo, sus ojos me miraban temerosos y a él con una gran ilusión ere insoportable el dolor que eso me causo, a pesar de que Damon no correspondió a su abrazo y solo se le quedo mirando aun mas desconcertado que yo

Pov Damon

Cuando Elena me abrazo, bueno eso si que no me lo esperaba, había algo muy extraño en su expresión, la postura que había tomado era como si quisiera esconderse de algo, sin embargo parecía estar totalmente perdida como si no nos reconociera como si no supiera quienes éramos ni tampoco quien era ella

—Elena, que ocurre—le dije con la voz más tranquila, que pude sacar en esos momentos, ella aun me miraba algo aturdida pero después de unos minutos asintió con la cabeza—sabes donde estas o quiénes somos le dije tiernamente mientras pasa mi mano por su mejilla

—No —respondió casi de golpe y su voz se quebró, Stefan no paraba de mirarnos al igual que yo él tampoco entendía que era lo que le pasaba

—Elena, no tienes por qué tener miedo ya estas a salvo te lo juro—le decía Estefan, aunque la verdad parecía que sus palabras eran para reconfortarse el

—creo que necesitas alimentarte, debes tener mucha sed, estoy seguro de que después de alimentarte te sentirás mejor y dejaras de sentirte tan aturdida

Pov Elena

Y así fue al principio yo no quería beber lo que Damon me estaba dando y trate de de persuadirle para que mediera algo de comida normal, pero el insistía

—vamos Elena acaso no confías en mi, te prometo que después te sentirás mucho mejor— era totalmente tonta su pregunta como no podía confiar en él, el era la persona en la que mas confiaba y para demostrárselo tome el vaso que me ofrecía, mientras me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, el olor me causaba una picazón terrible en la nariz mientras que mi garganta ardía y me quemaba y a pesar de eso era imposible resistirse a probarla cuando me la acerco mis ojos me ardían y el dolor se agudizo, por lo que me abalance como una laca, sobre el vaso y me lo bebí todo de un jalón, mientras podía oír la risita de Damon—te lo dije no, apuesto a que ahora te sientes mucho mejor —no puedo negar que tenía razón

—pues un poco, pero me siento muy cansada—era verdad mis ojos me pesaban y sentía que en cualquier momento se cerrarían, el sonrió y giro la cabeza habiéndome saber que lo siguiera

—por aquí—me llevo hasta un cuarto, no era en el que anteriormente había estado este era distinto, tenía la misma decoración antigua pero, pero por alguna razón ese cuarto me hacía sentir, como si fuera mío, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes incluso la cama me parecía tan familiar—descansa estaremos abajo, por si nos necesitas—y salió de la recamara cerrando la puerta detrás de el eso fue lo último que escuche, pues ya me sumergía en un profundo sueño, sentía como si nunca antes hubiera dormido, mientras soñaba recordé todo lo que había sido mi vida como humana a mis padres y su muerte, a mis amigos y luego me vi en la escuela iba yo caminando junto a mis amigas y entonces lo vi a el a Stefan y me enamore de él, recordé todos los momentos por los que habíamos pasado y que al final siempre nuestro amor salía adelante, también recordé cuando nos traiciono y arruino todos los planes de Damon para salvarnos a todos de Klaus, el dolor que me causo, entonces vinieron a mi mente todo el resto de mis recuerdos e incluso puedo decir que volví a sentir un poco del ardor de mi transformación, cuando abrí los ojos, era de día y aunque las persianas están cerradas la luz del sol me molestaba, no podía evitar sentirme avergonzada por mi comportamiento del día anterior por que había sido ayer no, no sé por qué tenía la sensación de que había dormido más de una noche, cuando me puse de pie junto al buro había un añillo y una nota que decía "perdóname siempre te querré" era tu yo lo recuerdas, claro que lo recordaba como iba a olvidarlo, el día que me lo dio fue el día mas feliz de toda mi vida, decidí meterme a dar una ducha, y ponerme la ropa que estaba al lado de la cama por el tipo de ropa debía haberla escogido Katherine pero debo al admitir que se me veía muy bien cuando me vestí y arregle mi cabello como de costumbre luego eche un último vistazo por el espejo y sentí que algo me faltaba claro mi aniño que tonta ahora si estas lista me dije a mi misma y luego camine hacia la ventana, me acerque con mucho cuidado y la abrí lentamente la sensación que sentí era realmente maravillosa, escuche sus voces en la sala de estar y decidí bajar a verlos, debo admitir que tenía muchos nervios cuando baje las escaleras ellos ya me estaban esperando ahí estaban los 7 (Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler y Alaric) no sabía que les iba a decir, como podía explicarles mi comportamiento anterior pero ellos no parecían molestos incluso me estaban recibiendo con una gran sonrisa, en ese momento Stefan se levanto de su lugar y yo no pude evitar sentir mil mariposas en el estomago cuando me tomo la mana y me pego muy cerca de el, luego me llevo hasta el sofá y me senté a lado de el, y Bonnie comenzó a decirme que ella ya les había contado todo el motivo de mi confusión y que no había malos entendidos supe por su mirada que con eso se refería a Damon que me miraba con su sonrisa picara de siempre, como lo había extrañado y yo también les sonreí y le tome fuertemente la mana a Stefan y él me abrazo fuertemente

—bueno par de tortolos, para que podamos dejarlos solos creo que primero tenemos un par de cosas que decidir antes—y me volteo a ver mi, pero yo no tenía ni idea a lo que se refería

—me refiero a que ahora que tu mi queridísima Elena, ya eres un vampiro, nos tenemos que mudar, ya hemos estado hablando y tenemos algunos lugares planeados pero tú eres la que decide

—mire a Stefan algo desconcertada y le pregunte ¿mudarnos?

— Si mudarnos, tenemos algunos lugares planeados pero como no conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo en a qué lugar vamos a ir la decisión final te toca a ti

— Pero por que

— Hay Elena te das cuenta que pareces niña chiquita repitiendo todo lo que decimos— y todos soltaron una leve risita ante lo que decía el tarado de Damon, claro todos menos Stefan que estornudo tratando de cubrir una carcajada y yo lo mire furiosa— huy que miedo ya te enojaste, no aguantas nada, nos tenemos que ir porque es peligroso ya nos hemos expuesto demasiado, además creo que a todos nos sentaría bien un cambio, no crees— me decía mientras me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas

— Entiendo y bien que lugares tienen planeados, —Italia decía Damon, al mismo tiempo que Stefan decía Forks, lo cual nos hiso reír a todos incluso a ellos —mira quienes son los chiquitos ahora dando un codazo leve a Stefan— hay, Elena— bueno creí que había sido leve y todos volvieron a reír, no puedo negar que estar así todos juntos era bastante divertido todos éramos una familia— bueno ya hablando en serio creo que no me apetece ir a Italia asies que—no me dejaron terminar podía escuchar a Damon quejarse mientras que Stefan se regocijaba por haber ganado, estaba segura que no podía haber otro lugar que Damon odiara más que Forks, puesto que un condado muy pequeño y sombrío apuesto a que a él le gustaría más una ciudad con mucha gente, pero a mí lo que me apetecía mas en estos momentos era un lugar pequeño justo como Forks.

* * *

hola espero que les guste y k me dejen un comentario me gustaria saber si les gusta la historia o no cualquier cosa


	6. Chapter 6

**Introduction to Chapter**

Retomando la historia

Pov Damon

Ya casi amanecía y tan solo en un par de horas estaríamos en Forks, yo no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez todo eso, era un error, claro que quería que ella, retomara su vida y la mejor forma de hacerlo era esa, regresando al origen de sus problemas, afrontándolos, pero que pasaba si ella aun no estaba lista, que pasaría, si estero le causara un trauma mayor, no que quería volver a verla, a verla sufrir de esa manera, pero ella era fuerte y seguramente podría con eso, tal vez no sea tan mala idea después de todo.

Camino al aeropuerto, ninguno hablo, todos, aunque ninguno lo aceptaba están preocupados y desde luego la mas ansiosa era Bella, todos tenían muchas cosas que pensar y disponían de muchas horas de vuelo, para aclarar su mente, todos comenzarían una nueva vida en ese pequeño pueblo, a los que más les agradaba la idea eran Stefan y Elena, pues de la primera vez que fueron a Forks ellos tenían, planeado establecerse ahí, a Caroline y a Tyler, no les importaba el lugar donde estuvieran se conformaban con tener intimidad, mientras que Damon y Bella de verdad les resultaba difícil regresar a ese lugar, tan cargado de recuerdos y pesares, mas para ella que para él, pero desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron había surgido cierta chispa y química entre ellos, Damon se había propuesto, cuidar de ella, la considera como a su hermana pequeña la divertida, ambos tenían mucho en común, al principio solo fue el corazón roto, lo que los hacía sentir esa conexión, tan cercana entre ellos o por lo menos era eso lo que ellos querían pensar, para ninguno de los era un buen momento para comenzar una relación amorosa, a pesar de que para el resto era obvia la atracción que sentían uno por el otro, ellos lo tomaban como un juego o una broma, a beses para cumplir con sus papeles de humanos normales habían fingido ser una pareja, pero solo en lugares públicos, esto les resultaba realmente divertido a ambos, pues pensaban que nunca podría llegar a ser verdad, para Bella Damon era un loco egocéntrico y aun que esto lo consideraba gracioso, eso había sido motivo de grandes peleas y disgustos entre ellos, Damon veía en Bella a la criatura mas indefensa del mundo, en cuantiosas ocasiones cuando veía a Bella deprimida él había pensado en rastrear a Edward y matarlo, por haber le echo daño a ella, pero se había convencido que eso también la dañaría, por lo que se había abstenido de hacerlo, a pesar de que para Damon ella le resultaba realmente hermosa y que desde que la conoció se había olvidado de esa loca obsesión por Elena(que en parte era lo que les había permitido vivir como una familia unida todos esos años), no quería hacerle daño y sabia que si mantenían una relación amorosa eso terminaría pasando tarde o temprano(aceptémoslo las relaciones de Damon no termina muy bien que digamos). Por lo que se conformo y dedico a cuidarla como buen hermano mayor.

Durante todos el tiempo en el Bella vivo, con la familia Salvatore, ella se gano un lugar dentro de la familia, para Bella, Elena era su mejor amiga, prácticamente las dos tuvieron que aprender al mismo tiempo a controlar la sed de sangre humana y a aprender a usar sus poderes juntas, con Stefan todo fue un poco diferente él es como el maduro de la familia, bueno alguien tenía que serlo(aunque al igual que a Damon la actitud de Stefan, en ocasiones les saca de quicio).por años ellos vivieron unidos y trataron de hacer su vida como humanos normales todos asistían a la escuela Elena era la hermana mayor de Bellas pues ella aparentaba 19, mientras que Bella solo 17,Damon era el único que no iba a la escuela pues decía que alguien tenía que trabajar y así lo hacía aunque para Bella al trabajo de Damon, no se le debía llamar trabajo era pues hacia las 2 cosas que más le gustaban dar órdenes y coquetear con sus secretarias, estas no le duraban mucho, solo hasta que conseguía llevárselas a la cama y luego buscaba cualquier pretexto para despedirlas, pero claro que el trabajo de Damon era mucho, más complicado que eso, pues no por nada las empresas Salvatore, eran las más importantes llevaban mucho tiempo siéndolo y siempre estuvieron al mando de Damon, aunque nadie nunca conoció al importante empresario(claro únicamente los empleados, pero estos pensaban, sabían al igual que el resto, de las personas que las empresas siempre habían sido dirigidas por la familia Salvatore, por generaciones) que estaba detrás de estas siempre se le respeto y al miro, era considerado uno de los empresarios más importantes del siglo XXII, pues en los años que supuestamente llevaba al mando de las empresas, había conseguido grandes logros.

Durante estos años Bella avía cambiado mucho, paso de ser la adolecente madura a ser un poco más relajada, se podría decir que hasta supero un poco su mal gusto por la moda y se volvió más sociable, a pesar de que trataba de llevar una vida lo más humana posible y relacionarse con su medio ambiente, jamás tuvo una relación amorosa, ni nada por el estilo, no era que le faltan pretendientes simplemente no se sentía lista y el pasar tanto tiempo con Damon hiso, que Bella adquiriera un poco de su actitud relajada y fresca.

**Regreso a casa **

Retomando la historia

Pov Bella

Cuando aterrizamos, Damon fue a recibir unas llaves, luego se giro a nosotros y nos hiso una señal de que lo siguiéramos al llegar al estacionamiento pudimos ver un hermoso y flamante deportivo color rojo, seguramente ese era el que había rentado era muy a su estilo,

— Y bien que les parece— nos dijo dedicándonos una de sus tan hermosas sonrisas — demasiado—pude escuchar a Stefan bufando y a Tyler soltar un pequeño chiflido a modo de aprobación y yo simplemente le dedique una sonrisa incrédula

—Vamos tenía que haber algo lindo en este pueblucho, claro aparte de ti querida hermanita—dijo después de dedicarle una mirada de reproche—ven vamos te llevo a nuestra nueva casa

Stefan y Elena se subieron a una camioneta, que él había comprado para su llegada, mientras que Tyler y Caroline también habían optado por algo mucho más lujoso y llamativo, también se habían comprado un deportivo, aunque claro que este no se le comparaba en nada al flamante auto de Damon, hacia un mes atrás él me había regalo a causa de mi cumpleaños un hermoso mercedesMercedes SLK 2LOOK Edition, a pesar de que no soy muy fan de los automóviles debo admitir que me encanto y me había dolido un poco dejarlo en casa, Damon me dijo que lo trajéramos, pero ya bastantes autos llamativos habría en el pueblo con los de ellos como para yo también traer el mío, me zafe diciendo que a qué compraría uno no tan llamativo para pasar desapercibida, sabía que era una tontería pero en fin, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la que sería nuestra casa de ahora en adelante, era una casa muy grande y estaba a las afueras del pueblo, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al ver que esa casa me recordaba mucho a

—Bella— vamos me llamaba, una sonrisa se me escapo era tan divertido ver a Damon así parecía un niño chiquito mostrándole a su mama, lo que había hecho en la escuela, esperando recibir la aprobación de su madre—ok entremos, me tomo por la cintura y nos dirigimos al interior de la casa.

Pov Damon

—Te tengo una sorpresa— le dije mientras le cubría los ojos y la dirigía hasta la parte trasera de la casa —de que sorpresa me hablas— sabía bien que a ella no le gustaban las sorpresas, pero ya una vez le había regalo esto y le había encantado—sorpresa le grite algo emocionado, mientras le descubría los ojos

—o por dios

Pov Bella

—o por dios santo Damon es increíble, bueno tu eres increíble

—No es nada— dijo él con una falsa modestia, que pase por alto

—gracias Damon, gracias por haberme traído a mi bebe— cori y lo abrase por la emoción que tenia no me di cuenta de la cercanía entre Damon y yo en esos momentos él era un poco más alto que yo por lo que tenía que ver hacia arriba, para poderle ver la cara, en esos momentos sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraban de una manera tan hermosa que me parecía como un déja vu, me parecía que era el momento perfecto y por un segundo me deje perder en esos ojos que tanta paz me traían y el mundo dejo de existir a nuestro alrededor, pasaron barios minutos y ninguno de los dos se movió, podía sentir su respiración agitada casi tan agitada como la mía en esos momentos, pero continuo sin moverse sus brazos aun seguían sostenidos en mi cintura y los míos alrededor de su cuello, pude ver como su cabeza se acercaba lentamente más hacia mí y yo no hacia el más mínimo intento de moverme

—Entonces ¿te gusto? —pude sentir el doble sentido de sus palabras y eso me hiso reaccionar lo mire algo desconcertada y me aleje de él no muy sutilmente que digamos y le dije

— ¿Qué? —de manera sigilosa y perspicaz el entendió inmediatamente a que me refería y manteniendo sus sonrisa dijo— la sorpresa Bella, a que mas me podría referir, me refería a tu bebe— dijo la palabra casi carcajeándose a él le parecía muy gracioso que desde que me regalo el auto yo lo hubiera llamado mi bebe

—Muchas gracias , pero ahora si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que arreglar así que me voy a mi cuarto, y Salí de ahí a toda prisa pero luego me detuve al darme cuenta de que no sabía cuál era mi cuarto y me quede para cuestionándome si regresaba a preguntarle, no bella, me dije a mi misma sabes que eso es solo un pretexto, no había pasado ni un segundo desde que Salí de la habitación cuando me di la vuelta para regresar él dijo en —la planta alta la segunda puerta—gracias y me dirigí hasta allá entre rápido y cerré la puerta atrás de mi pude escuchar como Elena me iba a preguntar algo pero yo me pase de largo, de seguro, ya están suponiendo cosas de cualquier manera no tengo ganas de aclarárselas yo apenas y puedo creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer al entra sin fijarme en aquel cuarto me tire en mi cama y me puse a meditar,

Pov Damon

Me encontraba atónito, aun no podía creer lo cerca que estuve de sus hermosos labios, sentí su tibio aliento. Desde el primer momento en que la vi supe que ella era a quien había estado buscando, todo el tiempo y que desde ese momento ella seria toda mi razón, de ser y existir, pero por todo lo que ella había pasado decidí no intentar nada y cuidar ella por lo menos hasta que ella estuviera lista. Hace poco más de medio siglo yo había decidido darme por vencido, había dado por hecho que ella jamás olvidaría a ese idiota, yo había intentado varias beses conquistarla, pero ella jamás me había visto de otra manera que no fuera como su hermano mayor o confidente, ella muchas beses me lo había dejado claro hasta que deje de intentarlo, pero esta vez había sido todo diferente sentir como se perdía en mi mirada igual que yo en la de ella, tengo que averiguar si es cierto y si es verdad, are hasta lo imposible porque ella se enamore de mi. Eso es lo que voy a hacer y no me daré por vencido. Pero antes tengo un par de cosas que hacer en Port Angeles.

Pov Bella

Llevaba horas, tratando de aclarar mi mente sin sentido, ya estaba anocheciendo, y yo necesitaba tomar algo de aire fresco, tenía que salir de ahí y tal vez así podía aclarar un poco todos mis sentimientos, Salí a toda velocidad por la ventana de mi cuarto y me adentre en lo profundo del bosque, iba tan rápido que podía sentir la brisa fría del aire por mi cara, y debo admitir que sentía bastante bien, no pare de correr en ningún momento no tenía idea de adonde me dirigía pero no importaba tenía que distraerme un poco, para cuando me di cuenta estaba en un viejo prado, no tenía nada de especial, pero algo en el me parecía tan familiar, me senté en un viejo tronco que estaba ahí y deje que los recuerdos me invadieran.

Los recuerdos de mi vida como humana, eran en su gran mayoría confusos, hay pocas cosas que recuerde con exactitud, entre ellas a mis padres y mi vida a su lado, pero cuando trata de acordarme de Edward, todo se vuelve confuso, recuerdo las últimas palabras que me dijo, pero estas son como una punzante punzada, tengo muy bajos recuerdos de él o su familia, lo que más recuerdo de ellos son sus ojos dorados, sin duda de todos los Cullen a la que más recuerdo es a Alice.

Pensar en ella y su familia es algo que aun me duele, cualquiera pensaría que después de tantos años ya lo habría superado, pero no era así, aun sentía ese dolor tan ardiente, que quemaba mi pecho, con tan solo recordar su nombre era increíble todo el rencor que sentía hacia él, si quería comenzar una nueva vida, tenía que enfrentarme a todos mis demonios y darle vuelta a la pagina olvidar todo el daño que me hiso, tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentarme a todo me pude de pie y me dirigí, hacia la que durante mi vida humana solía ser mi casa.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Las ruinas**_

La melancolía y mil recuerdos invadieron todo mi ser en el preciso momento en el que puse un pie en las ruinas de lo que solía ser mi casa, recordé la primera vez que vi sus hermosos ojos, yo me encontraba en medio del bosque y mis piernas ya no podían mas estaba exhausta de correr, tenia tanto miedo sabia que ella estaba tras de mí y que solo estaba jugando, que en cualquier momento aparecería y terminaría el juego, trataba de correr pero ya no podía mas, mis piernas me fallaron y me deje caer en el pasto frio y húmedo, al principio trate de levantarme, pero luego de un par de intentos fallidos me quede ahí sin intentar nada espere el momento final trate de mantenerme despierta, pero los ojos me pesaban demasiado y mi cuerpo no me respondían, prácticamente ya casi no lo sentía hacia tanto frio, perdí el conocimiento y para cuando abrí los ojos ya era de mañana, me sentía muy confundida no recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba nada ahí me parresia familiar solo escuchaba unas boses y luego vi unos hermosos ojos que me miraban fijamente y me decían

(D) —No recuerdas, nada de lo que paso anoche y sus ojos se volvieron aun más profundos

Me costó un poco tomar algo de saliva y contestar

(B)—no en realidad no recuerdo nada, de cómo llegue aquí o que paso

El me dedico una coqueta sonrisa

(S)—me llamo Stefan Salvatore, él es mi hermano Damon y ella se llama Elena lo digo señalándome a los dos, pero no pude ver bien de donde salió ella

(D) —cómo te llamas

(B)—Isa… Isabella Swan

Al decir mi nombre una angustia enorme, me recorrió todo el cuerpo y pude sentir como mi cuerpo temblaba victoria dije en un grito aojado, pero que ellos entendieron y Elena se acercó hasta mi con mucha sutileza y se sentó a un lado de la cama para luego pasarme uno de sus brazos por la espalda

(E)—tranquila, ya todo está bien no tienes por qué preocuparte por nada, estas a salvo aquí

(B)—pero y victoria donde esta, que paso no recuerdo nada, ella me venía persiguiendo, quería matarme, lo dije y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Damon y Stefan, me miraban desconcertados, pero ninguno se acercó a mí, tenían una mirada pensativa, Damon se paso una mano por la barbilla y dijo

(E)—calma tranquila, todo va a estar bien

En ese momento vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de mi madre y mi padre—pero y mis padres como están, Victoria no les hiso nada, verdad todo fue un sueño no es así—conseguí decir antes de comenzar a llorar histéricamente

Pude ver como los ojos de Stefan se llenaban de terror y de amargura, mientras que los de Damon se llenaban de furia

(E) tus padres, estaban contigo— su vos sonaba alterada

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y tome un poco de aire para poder hablar pero solo logre decir no por mas que intente no podía dejar de llorar

(S) entonces donde estaban— lo dijo mientras que se sentaba a los pies de la cama y ponía una mano sobre mis piernas tratando de tranquilizarme, yo no conseguía hablar tenia cerrados los ojos y podía ver las imágenes de mis padres muertos y las paredes llenas de sangre, y en el espejo escrito esto apenas comienza, no hacía caso a lo que me decían estaba presa en mis recuerdos, pero en eso sentí como alguien me tomaba por los hombres y me decía

(D) reacciona mírame a los ojos— su voz parecía casi angelical y por un segundo me recordó a la voz de Edward y tuve que abrir los ojos para comprobar que no era él, pero al abrirlos me encontré con unos profundos ojos verdes, sus ojos eran tan profundos que me perdí en ellos y a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando me calme poco a poco aunque no comprendía bien como el simple hecho de que él me digiera que me calmara me tranquilizaba

(D) cálmate y explícanos con calma, donde están tus padres que fue lo que paso

(B) yo no sé, yo solo—sacudí la cabeza para despejarme un poco y continúe— yo estaba durmiendo, en mi cama, cuando de repente escuche, el recordarlo dolía demasiado y aun así lo único que podía decirles es que los vi muertos

(T) de acuerdo, tranquila, solo dime donde los viste por última vez— por última vez eso era cierto esa fue la última vez que los vi no podía creerlo estaba en esta de shock

(B) ellos — no pude mas y volví a romper en llanto

(E) vamos tranquila, solo queremos ayudarte

(B) en mi casa cuando, perdón no recuerdo bien lo que paso, pero fue victoria,

(D) tranquila nosotros nos aremos cargo

(B) no pero ustedes no comprenden ella es

(S) sabemos lo que es ella

(D) bueno más bien lo que era Stefan le dedico una mirada de reproche pero continúo

(S) te dije que no tenias de que preocuparte solo descansa — les di mi dirección y Damon me dijo que se aria cargo de todo y yo no quise preguntar cómo, era extraño pero confiaba en ellos, yo no tenía ganas de ir a mi casa no quería enfrentarme a esas imágenes de nuevo y ellos no me preguntaron si quería ir solo me rigieron descansa como si fuera posible después de todo lo que paso los tres salieron de la recamara, me sentía tan cansada, pero tenía miedo de volverme a dormir, bastaba con cerrar los ojos para que los recuerdos llenaran mi mente, además tenía muchas cosas que pensar, que pasaría ahora con mi vida, ya no tenía nada ni a nadie, no tenía a donde ir, pero quería escapar salir de ese lugar hui muy lejos de Forks, me puse de pie y aun que casi me caigo lo conseguí, al salir de ahí me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde estaba, esa casa estaba completamente adentrada en el bosque, hacia mucho frio, pero nada de eso me importo continúe caminando, camine por horas, sin una dirección fija, camine y camine nada me parresia conocido digo no es que el bosque sea muy diferente, pero para cuando me detuve pude escuchar el ruido del agua golpeando las rocas, continúe caminando y pude ver que me encontraba muy cerca del acantilado y se me vino a la mente la manera perfecta de terminar con todos mis problemas, ya había nadie que llorara por mi si yo no estuviera, bueno nadie que de verdad me importe, sin pensarlo dos beses camine hasta el borde, pude ver que la altura era bastante, de seguro que si al caer no me mataba al golpearme con una roca el agua lo haría, pero no tenía miedo ya nada importaba si lo hacía, sin más me deje caer, sabía que todo terminaría en cualquier momento, cuando toque el agua y mi cuerpo se hundía en las profundidades, hubo un instante en el que me arrepentí de lo que estaba haciendo y quise luchar para salir de ahí, pero la corriente cada vez era mas y mas fuerte, no podía, tenía que respirar ya no podía mas, patalee con todas mis fuerzas, pero sentí un profundo golpe y luego punzante dolor que me hiso respirar, fue entonces cuando lo supe, cuando me di cuenta de que todo había terminado al cerrar los ojos pude ver la imagen de quien tanto añoraba, luego ya no sentí nada.

Y en ese preciso momento salí a la superficie, me encontraba desorientada como era que continuaba viva,

— ¡respira! Me ordeno con angustia una voz

—venga respira

Podía sentir un fuerte dolor contra mi pecho, el trataba de hacer que expulsara el agua de mis pulmones

—vamos no te rindas, respira—me decía la voz, pero imposible obedecerle la catarata de mi boca no se detenía lo suficiente, para dejarme tomar aire

—cuanto tiempo lleva inconsciente le preguntaba alguien mas

No lo sé un par de minutos, pero ya vuelve a respirar será mejor que la llevemos a la casa no me gusta nada el color que tiene, me llevo barios minutos pero al fin pude abrir los ojos y vi que Damon me llevaba entre sus brazos y iba a una velocidad sorprendente, cerré los ojos por un segundo y cuando me di cuenta él ya me estaba recostando en el sillón y cubriéndome con unas mantas, Elena estaba ahí y en cuanto entramos le exigió a Damon saber que había, pasado,

(D)—ella salto del acantilado y Elena lo miro confundida pero luego su confusión pasa a terror

(E) —pero ella estaba bien creo que sus palabras eran en doble sentido

(D) — como va estar bien si salto del acantilado

(B) — si estoy bien y no salte del acantilado me dolió mucho hablar

(D) a no, entonces que, te metiste a dar un chapuzón o que— estaba sumamente molesto

(B) solo me caí pude escucharlo bufar

(E) — basta los dos, Isabella por qué no tomas una ducha, el agua está caliente y estoy segura de que te sentara bien, mientas yo te preparare algo caliente

Me metí a bañar el agua al principio fue como una tortura, pero poco a poco me fue gustando, me que un poco más del tiempo del habitual y luego llamaron a la puerta y Elena me dijo que había puesto un poco de ropa sobre la cama no demore mucho tiempo más en salir del baño, para mi sorpresa sobre la cama estaba mi pijama calientita y alado una pequeña maleta con un poco de mi ropa después de vestirme me quede observando las cosas que me habían traído, tome el cuadro de mis padres y yo cuando yo tan solo era un bebe y otra vez el llanto cubro mi cara,

(E)—espero que no te moleste, me tome el atrevimiento de traértelo sé que será difícil, créeme te comprendo yo pase por algo similar se acercó hasta mí y me puso una de sus manos en el hombro, su piel era bastante fría y en ese monto sentí como un deja vú y el miedo se apoderaba de mi, piel fría, súper velocidad no me di cuenta cuando comencé a hiperventilar Elena se había dado cuenta de mi reacción y aparto su mano al instante de mi, como rayos no me había dado cuenta antes

(B)— va va vampiro conseguí decir des pues de unos segundos son vampiros lo dije con la vos entrecortada

(E) Isabella, tranquilízate no te voy a hacer daño

(S) que pasa ella le hiso una señal con la mano indicándole que no se acercara

(B) ninguno de nosotros te hará daño, puedes confiar en nosotros

Para esos momentos ya Damon estaba en la habitación y al igual que Stefan me mira desconcertado yo aun me encontraba en estado de shock, porque rayos siempre me pasaban a mí las cosas más extrañas, pero ella tenía razón en algo yo sabía que podía confiar en ellos, sabía que ellos no me harían daño, tal vez era estúpido después de todo lo que he vivido volver a confiar en vampiros pero lo hacia otra vez

(D) tranquila te juro que estas a salvo, puedes confiar en mí eso ultimo era más como una afirmación que como una pregunta pero asentí con la cabeza

(B) si, si puedo confiar en ti todos nos miraban desconcertados y fue hasta ese momento que no te que él me tenia abrazada y me miraba a los ojos, me quede mirándolos y me perdí en ellos, pero reaccione cuando Stefan se aclaró la garganta y Elena me dijo que si quería bajar a comer o me subían la comida me sentí apenada y casi me ruborice le dije que baja y Sali casi corriendo de la habitación, Damon se quedo solo por un rato en la habitación pero luego nos acompañó.

La cena esa noche fue muy divertida, la sopa que había preparado Elena, sabia extrañamente rica digo extraña porque a mí no suele gustarme la sopa, pero esta le sentía bien a mi garganta que aun no se encontraba del todo bien, me sentía algo rara al sentirme tan agosto con ellos, debo admitir que soy bastante distraída claro no es novedad en mi pero es que ya llevábamos un rato sentados a la mesa y yo no me había percatado de que ellos estaban también comiendo

(E) Isabella ocurre algo? Tuve sacudir un poco la cabeza

(B)que no yo bueno digo me sentía como una boba al hacer esa pregunta

(E) si que pasa

(B) yo me preguntaba cómo es que ustedes pueden comer Damon soltó una leve carcajada

(D) lo siento es que es tan gracioso, no es una ternura— me sentía tan idiota que hice una mueca como una niña pequeña— ok ok no te molestes, no quiero que hagas una rabieta veras mientas quede algo de sangre en nuestras venas podemos comer

Todos terminamos de comer en silencio y cuando termino Elena insistió en acompañarme hasta la habitación según ella para asegurarse de que me acostara a descansar y no quisiera salí huyendo, pero ya adentro de la habitación me pidió una disculpa en nombre de Damon y me dijo que él era así, pero no era malo, que con el tiempo me agradaría

(B)— con el tiempo? Lo dije alzando una ceja desconcertada, como que con el tiempo yo no pensaba estar mucho tiempo con ellos

(E) — bueno es que yo pensé que tal vez como no tenias a donde ir tal vez bueno no se piénsalo y mañana nos dices

Lo que Elena me había dicho me dejo pensando y no logre conciliar el sueño ni por un momento, era cierto yo no tenía a donde ir vamos ni siquiera tenía dinero y yo a tenia tantos líos en la cabeza pero

(D) Isabella ¿puedo pasar?

—Si claro entra, se te ofrece algo—él puso una sonrisita burlo y yo me di cuenta de que mi pregunta era bastante boba dio en fuerte soplido y señalo la cama como pidiendo permiso para sentarse yo incline la cabeza en forma de aprobación

—yo solo, quería disculparme por mi actitud, sabes a beses hago muchas cosas que no debería lo lamento enserio y bueno tampoco soy muy bueno disculpándome de dijo con una sonrisita la cual yo le correspondí con una leve risita

El me conto que ya se había echo cargo de todo lo de mi familia y me dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparme por nada, también me conto que pronto se marcharían de Forks y que si quería podía irme con ellos la manera en que me lo dijo y las cosas que dijo me hicieron darme cuenta que eso era lo mejor dos días después nos marchamos a Italia, conforme paso el tiempo Damon y yo nos volvimos cada vez mas y mas unidos, el solía decir que yo era su hermanita menor, al cavo de ese año y justo dos días antes de mi cumpleaños 18 el me transformo, Stefan y Elena al principio no estaban de acuerdo pero luego accedieron yo me había pasado todos esos meses tratando de convencerlos luego de que Damon hiciera que no sintiera dolor sobre lo de mis padres yo le había contado de la existencia de Edward y el solía reírse mucho cuando le decía que el brillaba bajo el sol me conto que eso solo les pasaba a los vampiros débiles y que era por la manera en la que habían sido transformados yo le conté que todos ellos fueron transformados por que estaba a punto de morir pero según él lo que había que estos vampiros brillara el hecho de que habían sido transformados por el veneno y no como ellos a través de la sangre de un vampiro y luego murieron, el tenia una teoría que le había dado Bonnie una bruja amiga de la familia ella decía que Carlisle había sido transformado por un vampiro igual al a Damon y que este no tenia intensión de convertirlo solo de alimentarse y al no poder dejo que la ponzoña hiciera efecto y lo convirtiera y que como Carlisle no tenía idea de cómo hacer un verdadero vampiro el hiso lo mismo al convertir al resto de su familia, cuando me transforme todo fue mucho más fácil en realidad no me dolió y como yo ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber fue mucho mas sencillo, Bonnie me hiso un anillo para que yo pudiera salir al sol y comencé a vivir a si desde entonces los cuatro fuimos una linda familia, pero luego llegaron a vivir con nosotros Caroline y Tyler los dos me caen muy bien pero Elena y Damon son como mis hermanos claro al igual que Stefan aunque con este luego me peleo bastante. Pero en fin nuestra viva fue muy tranquila, en realidad, me fue muy sencillo controlar la sed, por lo que al siguiente año me inscribí al instituto junto con Elena y los demás, la pantalla que teníamos era que Elena era mi hermana mayor y Caroline nuestra prima, Tyler y Stefan eran los novios de cada una correspondiente, mientras que Damon figuraba como la persona madura y responsable que estaba a cargo de nosotros bueno aparentemente.

Me encontraba para frente a los restos de mi antigua, casa y estaba recordando todo aquello, me di cuenta de que Damon, siempre estuvo ahí, para mi cada vez que lo necesite, siempre me a apoyado. Estaba pensando justo en eso, cuando a lo legos escuche unas, pisadas y mi respiración aumento considerablemente, él estaba ahí, se estaba aproximando a mí y yo no sabría que decirle como explicarle lo que estaba asiendo ahí.


End file.
